Forum:2013-05-29 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- More sleep-working. Argadi (talk) 09:11, May 29, 2013 (UTC) : Agatha does some of her finest work in her sleep. More worrisome is any extra features that might be installed. Tweedle is still in some very rough shape. -- Br'fin (talk) 10:02, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :: Then again, it's just Tweedle, Agatha, and a wasp weasel holed up in a safe room. He clearly wants Agatha alive and unharmed. They will have to leave at some point. If she weaponized that hand, it could be a good thing. And where IS Violetta and Krosp? AndyAB99 (talk) 10:28, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::That last question is bugging the hell out of me. It's odd that that's been left up in the air without character comment. —Undomelin ✉ 21:17, May 29, 2013 (UTC) do my eyes deceive me or did he get a toon hand?^^ Finn MacCool (talk) 12:44, May 29, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, he did. Three fingers and a thumb. Maybe she couldn't find enough parts. Thumb and index finger look ok, but the other two look improvised. AndyAB99 (talk) 13:28, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::And the index finger is much larger than the other two digits. This looks like a hurried job using the materials that were at immediate hand. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 14:06, May 29, 2013 (UTC) It seems like the wasp eater is skreeing. Maybe it's perturbed? Or is it possible that Agatha has been infected during the missing time? We are dealing with the Sturmvoraus family... 15:36, May 29, 2013 (UTC) : Interesting. But would that mean she can control herself? :-) AndyAB99 (talk) 15:39, May 29, 2013 (UTC) : I think it's not so much a Revnant! ''screech as it is a ''Help-me-I'm-trapped-in-this-tiny-cage! screech. Also, why is Tweedle always such a jerk? Well, at least he didn't take off her locket.... HeterodyneGirl (talk) 16:25, May 29, 2013 (UTC) : Waitasecond.... I just looked over the page again.... is he implying that Agatha ''chained ''herself ''up? And if so.... why? HeterodyneGirl (talk) 16:27, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :: No, Agatha said "so he's still around' refering to Tweedle Whatshisname. Tweedle responded "I have YOU to thank for THAT!" meaning she saved his life by helping with the antidote and building the mechanical hand when it became clear his had to be amputated. AndyAB99 (talk) 16:40, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Look at what he's drinking. A combination of name-brand brandy, homemade grain spirits, and (probably) Movit #5. Whatever it does to him, it'll do it thoroughly! NathanTheRammer (talk) 18:18, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Well, obviously the alcohols are intended to kill the pain and the Moveit No. 5 is to keep him awake. It's rather like taking black mollies so that you can drink more--inadvisable by the way. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 18:56, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :I edited a certain page to make sure another vital victual visible didn't go without note. =) —Undomelin ✉ 06:14, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :Well, he's taking ''something #5. No way of knowing that it's Moveit. Tylenol comes in numbered strengths too, though maybe not up to 5. Whatever he's taking looks like it comes in pill form, whereas Moveit #11 was shown as liquid that can be swallowed or injected. But then, we also don't know that those pills came out of that bottle. I think about all we can really be sure of is that he's on a lot of drugs. I'm more interested in whether what Agatha just consumed was really water. Mskala (talk) 12:14, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :: Yes.... she didn't react to the taste of it, but you have to wonder whether she isn't going be sprouting purple fur or the like in the next few panels. HeterodyneGirl (talk) 14:42, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :: I vote for just water. What? Things aren't complicated enough for ya'? Tweedle has enough problems without a drugged Agatha. Actually, both of them need to trust each other and that is a very hard sell on Tweedles part as it is. Drugging Agatha would only make that near impossible. AndyAB99 (talk) 15:04, May 30, 2013 (UTC)